


The Debate

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: Glorfindel's request for Oropher to join the Alliance of Men and Elves didn't go as expected. Porn without Plot.





	

It was just Oropher and him within the council room this afternoon, and nobody else. Although Glorfindel should have found this odd, he didn't. Only a certain curiosity welled within him, and his thoughts were only on Oropher. He was not unnerved just yet, but he hadn't expected this scenario when he had been called to debate alliance with King Oropher. 

Oropher's intense eyes were on him, peering at him with a certain hunger that Glorfindel understood all too well. Glorfindel knew it was not for want of debate that caused Oropher's eyes to burn in such a manner. Those eyes caused his breath to quicken, and his heart to flutter with the intrigue that was building within him. 

Glorfindel knew that his own eyes reflected back his own mounting and lustful interest that was strangely but undeniably intensifying within him. He took a step towards Oropher, without even realizing what he had done.

And before he knew it, Oropher had pulled him close, and had claimed his lips. Glorfindel, although surprised with the kiss, accepted it gladly, as he felt a rush of excitement that even surpassed the adrenaline that had surged through his veins when he had prepared himself for this debate. The kiss was rough, demanding, and crushing, but Glorfindel could scarcely recall a kiss that had ever set his body ablaze like King Oropher's kiss had done.

“Will you agree to this alliance?” Glorfindel managed to ask after the kiss, breath heavy with his arousal, even as he still tried to stay on task.

“Never!” Oropher scowled, and he pulled him back to claim his lips once more.

While Glorfindel had thought that there would be battling today, he didn't think that it would come in the form of seductive stares and forceful kisses that sent shivers down his spine. But the way that Oropher looked at him, and kissed him, caused Glorfindel to falter with his task. Instead of thinking about what he had been sent to do, his thoughts were only on the pleasure of his flesh.

And Glorfindel certainly hadn't expected this debate to have found them both hastily undressing, with a fire of desire pulsating to his groin, but yet his arousal was undeniable. It flamed and it roared to life, deep from within him. And even as he lay with his back on a table, with Oropher standing above him, Glorfindel had to fight within his mind to keep the debate going. 

“But Sauron….oh, oh!” Glorfindel started to say, but he gasped when Oropher had begun to stroke his awakening erection.

“What about him?” Oropher purred, closely to his ear.

“Sauron….must be stopped. The Greenwood….ugh, essential…to...our efforts.” Glorfindel somehow was able to form a coherent thought, even though Oropher was now running his oiled finger along his entrance, while his other hand continued to stroke Glorfindel's throbbing erection, rubbing it with such a force that made his eyes roll back into his head. 

“Your King will never have the Greenwood.” Oropher growled, as he forcibly shoved a finger into Glorfindel's tight passage.

Glorfindel would have fired back a response, but the pain and lust that rushed through his body was just too much, and it demanded his full attention. 

“Mmmpph.” He hissed through clinched teeth, and he let the burning pleasure completely enthrall him.

Oropher continued the wonderful assault on his body, and his other hand continued its work on Glorfindel's erection. His skilled fingers rubbed against the weeping head, and then on the shaft, up and down, over and over. Glorfindel was enjoying every second of it, even as his mind still had to remind himself that it was King Oropher who was bringing such pleasure to enrapture his entire conciseness. 

“You arrogant fool….” Glorfindel managed to hiss his insult, even as his body shuddered through the pain and pleasure that Oropher was bringing to him. 

“You call me the arrogant fool!” Oropher scoffed. “Here you came waltzing into my kingdom with your pathetic request of alliance.”

Oropher smiled while he shoved more of his fingers into Glorfindel's tight, but very receptive passage. His smile then turned to a smirk, when he saw just how much Glorfindel's skin came alive with a flush, when he scissored his fingers deep within his hot and tight passage. And his own arousal grew when he saw just how much Glorfindel shuddered beneath him, all from his touch. Glorfindel was so close to the brink of his orgasm, and Oropher knew it.

“You are not so mighty, now are you, Lord Glorfindel. Your will can not match that of mine.”

Glorfindel would have protested at Oropher's boasting, but the King's finger had brushed against that very sensitive spot within him, and a wave of unbelievable pleasure flooded through his body. Again Oropher massaged that spot and Glorfindel could do no other but cry out with the intense pleasure that pulsated through out his entire core. It was overwhelming, and Glorfindel could feel the familiar rush of his impending release. 

Despite Oropher's cold and aloof demeanor, he sure knew how to please those he bedded. But Glorfindel simply needed more.

“Ah...ah. Oropher….more...more….please!” 

He was just on the cusp of his orgasm, when Oropher cruelly released his cock. Glorfindel cried out in protest, and he reached for his own member, desperately needing to find his release.

Oropher only laughed, slapping Glorfindel's hand away from his throbbing erection. 

“Just look at you, the mighty Glorfindel, reduced to whimpers by my touch alone. Begging, pleading for his release. How arrogant you were to think that you could coerce me into your alliance. But you have failed. Now haven't you?” 

Oropher listened to Glorfindel's response, which had been reduced to that of only whimpers, and for the begging of his release. He glowered over Glorfindel. “Not just yet. You will find your release, but only when I allow it.”

Glorfindel moaned beneath the weight of his arousal. He didn't care if he was begging to Oropher for his release. Hadn't he just travelled across all of Arda to beg alliance to Oropher? And while he had expected a challenge this day, he little had expected that he would be writhing beneath Oropher's hand, so close to coming undone by his masterful touch. But yet here he was, and he was thoroughly enjoying every delicious second of it, even as he writhed and moaned for that sweet touch of the King. 

Luckily for Glorfindel, even though Oropher had the patience of the ages, his own aching arousal had forced him into action. Seeing the mighty Glorfindel in such a state simply was too much.

He slammed into Glorfindel, non to gently, eliciting an exquisite cry from Glorfindel. Oropher set a rough and rapid pace, slamming into Glorfindel relentlessly. But it was just what Glorfindel wanted, and he felt wave after wave of pleasure when Oropher's cock pounded into his spot.

Forgotten was his duty of making Oropher submit to the High-King's will, for Glorfindel's only perception was that of the orgasm that was being ripped forth from his body. With wanton abandon, he rode the incredible waves of pleasure that rocked his entire body. He didn't care that he cried out his pleasure to Oropher, like a common whore.

A release so violent had hit him, and Glorfindel screamed out his orgasm. Bursts of stars flooded his senses, and his whole body seemed to flame. His passage pulsated around Oropher's cock, forcing from him his own release. 

There was no gentle whispers of careless endearments, once Oropher had pulled out from him. Instead, they only panted, staring at one another while they waited for their bodies to relax. And once Glorfindel had felt the calm of clarity return to his mind, he knew that the call for alliance would not be answered by the Greenwood. Defeated, he moved down from the table, ready to retrieve his clothes and leave.

It was Oropher who stopped Glorfindel, however. 

“Now, Glorfindel, where is it that you think you are going.” Oropher's strong and seductive eyes bore into him. “Our debate is not yet over. Surely there is still more fight left in you.”

 

~Fin


End file.
